Sal Manella
Biolizard28 63. Sal Manella Nothing worse than a stereotype... but I busted out laughing when I saw a ":(" in the text box, so that means a lot. ---- CantFaketheFunk 53. Sal Manella L337 5P34K... made this guy funny. Otherwise he just disturbs the hell out of me. ---- Cloud and Squall 58th: Sal Manella Appearances: 1-3 Favorite Quote: "Hey, do j00 do a lot of "cosplay," coz that costume r0x0rz!... *drool*" Sal Manella is what I think of when I think of SDragonRocker. Maybe not the weight. But certainly his personality. Speaking in 1337 and in acronyms can be annoying. But FWIW, he's still a pretty interesting character. He helped Vasquez hide her crime. Even though she treated him like dirt. He also came up with the idea of Pink Princess. I have to say, when I saw him for the first time I thought that he was the "4th Grader" that was mentioned by Oldbag. Yeah, he's too tall, too big to fit through the crack. But I thought that was going to be something hard to prove, and that he was the murderer all along. Then I realized he was the director, and not the 4th grader. But I wasn't too far off on thinking that he was involved somehow. I just wasn't sure how exactly. ---- DNEA 57. Sal Manella "|_0|_ 1F 1 |)1|)|\|'7 5P34|< |_13|< |)15 1 \/\/0|_||_|) |33 |)0\/\/|\| 7|-|3R3 |-|4|\|61|\|6 0|_|7 \/\/17|-| |_154 |3451|_ ... 0|\| 53(0|\||) 7|-|0|_|6|-|7, |\/|4Y|33 7|-|47' |\|07 5|_|(|-| 4 |34|) 1|)34 |_0|_" Ugh... I think I'll need to take four showers after typing all that. ---- Naye745 66. Sal Manella after the 1337 5P34K got old he's just annoying and stupid i expect (hope?) to get some flak for this ---- Paratroopa1 41. Sal Manella Now here's a case of a guy who's just a total one-trick pony. He's hilarious the first time you meet him (the "WTF? Who are j00 guys?" line caught me so off guard that I laughed for several minutes straight during that whole conversation), but his gimmick just isn't nearly as funny after the first time you see him, and over the longterm there just really isn't all that much to his character. I wish he had more court time, though, because I felt that despite his gimmick becoming old incredibly quickly, I felt that there was a lot more that could've been done with the 1337-speak and general geek humor in court, and there was some lost potential there. So, yeah. He's really, really funny at first, but he just isn't that memorable a character once the case is done. ---- SSBM_Guy 32. Sal Manella http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/sal.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/OA%20-%20Dee%20Sal.gif http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-082.jpg Case(s): 1-3 Sal Manella is a cool character. Seriously. I think Manella was one of the first characters to do 1337 speak in a video game. Not too sure about this, though. Manella is just a fun and hilarious character all around. Though, he's not nearly as good during your second playthrough or something. But on the first? Man, he was great. That was just hilarious. ROFS is still awesome, for the record. <_< Also, he thought of the Pink Princess and the Steel Samurai. That's awesome. Shame that he was so...unimportant in the trials, though. He had, maybe, 2 testimonies? It was Trial 2...and all he said was things that you should already know. What a big disappointment. I expected Manella to be much better than that. So...uh...yeah. Manella is totally awesome. Oh, and this guy loves to sweat. I mean, seriously. Every single sprite of him has him sweating. What. >_> ---- transience 32. Sal Manella - okay so he'd be 20 places lower without the super-lame L33T SP34K - BU+ C0M3 0N TH1S 1S H1L4R10US 1N SM4LL QU4NT1T13S - that hurt to type, sorry ---- WiggumFan267 44. Sal Manella This guy was really funny the first time you saw him, and only so-so after that. But the fact remains he gets a nicer spot than he perhaps should for really surprising you the first time you saw him. This was a good move on the writers part to do something awesome like that and appeal to internet nerds. Unfortunately, they made his character the standard, kind of boring, "internet pervert" stereotype which detracted from his character. And after a few plays, the internet sp33k gets old, but thats not really his fault... thats ours for playing it too much, simply because its the sort of thing that WOULD get old. Like I said, he gets a nice rank for the element of surprise though, even though his character may not be as hot as some above and below him on this list. But his speak emobodies us, soooooo I would feel wrong ranking him too low. And lol pun name.And stupid involvement in case. ---- Leonhart4 59. Sal Manella The Good: The first time you meet him and he throws some l33t speech at you is totally unexpected and hilarious. He certainly made a good first impression on me, as far as humor was concerned. He has some interesting moments with it, such as "ROFS" (still don't know what this means!) and ":(" (how do you even pronounce this)? The Best: For some reason, the artwork of Dee Vasquez sitting on him like a bench while he reads a script or something is a classic. I don't know, but I always get a kick out of seeing it. The Bad: Despite being a co-conspirator in covering up the murder, Sal's a pretty minor character. His cross-examinations are pretty boring and unimportant. Also, the dude lets Dee treat him like dirt and he apparently likes it. Something's wrong with this guy. The Worst: Some of his animations are downright disgusting, especially the one where he's all sweaty and drooling with his tongue sticking out. Ugh, that animation gives me the creeps just thinking about it. Category:Fictional characters